I'm in Love with You
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Prompt 15: Sasuke has been prone to running away since he was young. -SasuSaku Month 2013- -ON HOLD-
1. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

* * *

It's nearly midnight by the time Team 7's late night training session ends. Naruto dismisses himself with a smile as he pushes Sasuke towards Sakura, yelling at his best friend to take the pink haired girl home. Sasuke doesn't want to, but realizes he's been forced to when Kakashi abandons them and Sakura gives him a pleading look, on the brink of giving a pout of whining.

Sasuke knows Sakura well enough to know that letting her walk home alone was likely a bad idea. Even he could admit she was a cute girl and didn't want anything happening to a precious friend and teammate.

Their walk was quite, as per the norm with Sasuke around. Sakura's smile didn't leave her face. She had been smiling since Sasuke called her to hurry up so he could walk her home. He hadn't tried to widen the gap between them, and she loved it.

She loved him. There was no way to deny it; it was true, even at such a young age. Sakura knew it was highly unlikely Sasuke felt the same way about her right now, but all she could hope is that one day, hopefully, he would return her feelings and they could be together.

Sasuke didn't even want to look at Sakura. Usually, when he was around her, everything was normal there were no strange feelings bubbling up in his chest. Tonight, however, there were, and he wasn't sure if he liked them or not. They were very odd feelings, making his heart race every time he looked over at her.

The very second Sakura's hand accidently-she hadn't planned it at all-brushed against his, Sasuke felt his heart race even faster and he shoved his hands in his pocket, hoping it wouldn't happen again.

Sakura giggled softly to herself. The whole thing really was an accident, but it seemed to affect Sasuke more than it did her. She noticed a very faint blush on his face before he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. She thought it was adorable.

Sasuke wasn't deaf. Her clearly heard Sakura giggle to herself and glanced over at her once again. She was still smiling, a very visible blush on her cheeks as she looked at the ground while they walked. She was happy even though he was paying her barely any attention.

_Is it just because she's near me?_

Sasuke shook his head after a moment, still looking over at Sakura. If that was the reason, it was quite odd. But if she was happy just for that reason, he didn't have much of a problem with it. At least she wasn't hanging off him like usual.

_…I wonder…_

It wasn't in Sasuke's nature to do so, but he decided he would just _try_ holding Sakura's hand for a moment, just to see what it was like. He had seen his parents' when he was very young hold hands often, and his mother would smile away while his father looked very content. Every couple in the village that he would walk by had the same looks on their faces, making it look rather enjoyable, even to a boy who hated contact with girls.

Well, when it was forced on him. Other times, when Sakura actually asked, he didn't have too much of a problem. It was still uncomfortable, but, he was learning to deal with and accept it.

After a few minutes of resisting, Sasuke noticed they were nearing Sakura's home and he finally made the move to grab her hand. He hesitated, pulling back for a moment, before going for it and grabbing her hand. There was no intertwining of fingers, as all Sasuke wanted was to know what it was like for another person's hand to be in his.

It was quite nice, Sasuke decided after a moment. He knew Sakura was looking at him in shock, most likely, but didn't think much about it. He was busy enjoying having her with him and holding her hand.

Sakura stared at their hands for a moment, before giving a bright smile to no one. Sasuke was holding her hand and she didn't even have to ask him about it. It had crossed her mind, just so she didn't feel like she would lose him and be in the dark all alone. (Even though she was a ninja, it was still scary to her.)

The rest of their walk was silent as they finally arrived at Sakura's house where they broke their contact and she gave a smile to Sasuke before going inside.

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded, turning around to leave. "See you."

_Maybe it's possible…that I could fall for her in the future._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoop-whoop, SasuSaku Month is here~!  
This is my first year participating and I hope I'll be able to update everyday with each prompt. :D  
And here is the first. I had this idea in place since yesterday and was finally able to sit down and write it tonight.

Hope you enjoy~!


	2. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

* * *

When Sasuke saw Sakura's strength on the battlefield, as she took out one of the juubi clones which created a domino effect, he knew it was probably a really, really bad idea to get her angry. Of course, this was the very first time he had seen her strength and was fairly sure it could be worse if she was very angry.

Sasuke didn't really experience Sakura's strength until a year after the war ended. For the past year, he had been very quiet when around anyone, but especially Sakura as there were those same strange feelings from when he was thirteen bubbling up in his chest and he was worried they would make him do something stupid that would then make Sakura show him her real strength.

He was right. Sasuke made the very large mistake of telling her didn't think she should be his doctor anymore because she talked so much and it was annoying.

Sakura was quite offended, obviously, by Sasuke calling her annoying again. Instead of continuing her work on healing the young man after a mission that left him with a broken arm and a deep gash in the other, Sakura gave a smile, one Sasuke knew was not good based on her tone of voice. It was darker than her normal voice, and it worried him.

Sasuke didn't quite know what happened a moment later, until he found himself on his back in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling as Sakura walked into the room. She leaned over his bed with a smile, one that held no ill feelings behind it.

"Did you enjoy getting punched through three walls and making me have to pay for them to be fixed, which, by the way, you _will_ reimburse me for?"

Sasuke blinked, shaking his head. "No way…"

"Good! Then don't call me annoying _ever_ again.

He nodded as Sakura left.

_Don't call Sakura annoying ever again… lesson learned._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sasuke learns his lessons the hard way, eh? Sorry it's short. This came to me while I was washing dishes. xD

I got a new phone today. 3 It's a T-Mobile Sparq (yes, spelled like that) and I loooove it~ It's so cute and totally awesome.


	3. Watching

**Watching**

* * *

Sakura knew the saying that if you get caught staring at the person you liked, to remember that they were staring first. When she was in the academy, Sakura would stare at Sasuke most days and just hope and pray that she would get caught staring, because then she could say that he was staring at her first.

Every time Sakura caught Naruto staring at her, that phrase would jump in her mind but she would roll her eyes and tell Naruto to stop staring at her with that stupid look on his face before she turned back to Sasuke, usually to see him getting up to leave or he would be staring at the blackboard like usual.

When she, Sasuke, and Naruto were placed on their Genin team, Sakura still hoped she would catch Sasuke staring at her at some point, though, she knew Naruto would hold it over Sasuke until the end of time if it ever happened. After six months of being on the same team, it didn't happen, and Sakura was worrying more each day that passed that it would not happen. Whenever Sakura looked over Sasuke, he was busy concentrating on whatever task he was doing, not paying a lick of attention to Sakura.

_Well, boo you, Sasuke-kun… you're missing out, boy!_

Sakura would giggle to herself when she had these thoughts, wondering what Sasuke's reaction would be if she actually said that to him. She imagined it to be one of pure shock that Sakura was saying something _so_ out of character to him.

Another six months later, during a training session, Sakura had all but decided that Sasuke was never going to be staring at her. She wasn't the strongest, most amazing Kunoichi that came out of their graduating class, but she was still learning and knew that was good enough right now.

_I'm doing all I can to make sure I get better…_

Sakura almost swore as she threw her kunai and completely missed her target, _again_. She had thrown so many of them today and she wasn't getting any closer to hitting the target. She had changed the angle from which she threw the kunai but that wasn't helping.

"What the heck am I doing wrong?"

"Turn your body more."

Sakura blinked, turning around to look at Sasuke who was staring at her. "…what?"

"When you throw the kunai. If you turn your body more when you throw it, you'll get closer."

She nodded after a moment, before turning back around and sighing, pulling out another kunai. She aimed, before throwing once again and making the change Sasuke had suggested and the kunai nearly hit the target, missing by less than a centimeter.

Sakura gave a smile before turning back around to face Sasuke.

"Thank you!"

"Uh-huh." Sasuke just nodded, looking to the scroll he had while Sakura giggled.

_He was watching me!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay~ I got Day 3 up earlier that I thought I would!

I would assume Sasuke and Sakura are around 14 in this chapter, meaning that Sasuke wouldn't have run off to Orochimaru in this one.

Well, I finished working for this week and I get my very first paycheck next Friday! :) I have to pay my parents for gas and my new phone, but, that's really a small portion of my money. Part of it has to go into my savings, my soon to be opened checking account, and to my church. The rest will be mine to do whatever the heck I want with it. xD

All right, so, I'll see you guys tomorrow~!


	4. Misspent Youth

**Misspent Youth**

* * *

"Daddy!"

Sasuke feels nothing but pain the second his three-year-old daughter runs in and jumped on him, waking him from his peaceful slumber. He should've known that allowing her to spend so much time at Naruto and Hinata's place was a stupid idea, but Sakura insisted and he had no choice, even though that is where his daughter got her energy from.

"What, Keiko?"

"Happy birfday!" Keiko gave a bright smile to Sasuke, even though he was hidden underneath the covers. She blinked her green eyes before pouting on sitting on his back. "Daddy, up! mama said so!"

"Tell your mom to leave me alone."

"Daddy!"

Sasuke smiled slightly to himself while rolling his eyes. Keiko was terribly persistent, something he knew she got from Sakura. There was no doubt about it. Keiko had gained everything from Sakura, from her pink hair to her personality (which really did shock Sasuke the second he held his daughter the first time, as he was absolutely sure Uchiha genes were the dominant ones).

_At least she's not a boy with pink hair…_

"Daddy, come on! Mama made bweakfast!"

"It's 'breakfast', Keiko."

Keiko pouted once again, not budging an inch from her place. Sasuke usually corrected her when she spoke, even though he knew there really wasn't a way to stop her lisping.

"Keiko, leave your daddy alone. I didn't tell you to sip on him!"

Keiko looked over her should to see Sakura walking in. The little girl nodded, before jumping off Sasuke onto the floor. Before she left she pulled the blanket off Sasuke enough to give him a smile, which he responded to with a smirk.

"What, you goof?"

"Birfday!"

Sasuke nodded, setting his hand on Keiko's head. "Thank you, Keiko."

Keiko's smile grew wider as she turned around and ran out, saying she was going to go and wake her older brother.

Sakura smiled and giggled a little as Keiko ran by, before looking at Sasuke who was finally attempting to get out of bed.

"So?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about turning 30? Same as I did?"

Sasuke just shrugged as he pulled on his shirt, looking at Sakura. "Should I feel like my life is ending?"

"I did not feel like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head as Sakura turned and left, telling him to hurry up and to get Sanosuke out of bed before he came downstairs. He nodded to himself, leaving the room and taking a detour to the left to get the six-year-old boy out of his own bed.

"All right, Sanosuke. Don't be stubborn today." Sasuke didn't bother waiting and picked Sanosuke up, making the six-year-old yell.

"Dad! I was sleeping!"

"Exactly. It's time to get up, kid."

Sanosuke gave a pout, before nodding as Sasuke set him down.

"Happy birthday, dad."

"Thanks. Now, get downstairs."

"All right!"

Sasuke shook his head as Sanosuke ran out, following behind slowly.

Sanosuke and Keiko were a handful. They were two years apart in age and both had energy to spare. Sanosuke was born almost a month after Sakura's 24th birthday, with Keiko following when both she and Sasuke were 26.

Now, Sakura was four months pregnant with their third child, and Sasuke had started thinking about how much time he wasted as a teenager going after revenge, only for it to blow up in his face soon after.

After spending nearly ten years going for revenge, first against Itachi, then Danzo, then the Leaf Village and finally the Juubi, Sasuke realized, after being home in the village for seven years and holding Sanosuke for the first time, that he wasted those years. Yes, the training was great and helped him become an ANBU Black Op, but he knew he had wasted his time with Orochimaru.

Why?

He lost out on time he could've spent with Sakura. Sasuke had always been fond of Sakura when they were younger, and, although he hid it, nothing changed when they were Genin.

Sasuke realized that, if he hadn't run off for revenge and let it get the best of him, he and Sakura could've spent more time together, and maybe started their family a little earlier.

It was all right, though. Now, even though he was thirty, Sasuke knew this was perfect. He and Sakura had a family, and he loved it. His family was absolutely perfect to him.

"Sasuke, come eat already!"

"All right, Sakura!"

Sasuke could hear Sanosuke and Keiko bickering already, and was prepared to deal with Keiko's waterworks the second Sanosuke said something she didn't understand or like.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he sat down with his family at the table.

_I misspent my youth, Sakura. I could've spent it with you… but, I'm not going to waste it anymore._


	5. Flood

**Flood**

* * *

Everyday is filled with something new when a new life is brought into the world. Sasuke knows this first hand, after the recent birth of his and Sakura's first child, their son Sanosuke. While Sakura is taking a shower at the hospital, Sasuke is triyng to take the time to bond with the newborn. He has barely been able to spend time with the dark haired boy as he is continually called away by some phone call or his secretary trying to get a hold of him about something she didn't have any clue about.

_I can't believe I let Sakura convince me to hire her..._

Sasuke just shook his head as he looked at Sanosuke, who was fast asleep in his arms and looking very content to be with his father. The little one was only a day old, but Sasuke and Sakura were both head-over-heels for him. There was such a flood of emotions that hit the two young adults when he was finally born and they were allowed to hold him. Sakura even started crying, but Sasuke understood why. They had dealt with a miscarriage three years prior, when they were just twenty-one and newlyweds, and then were told it was unlikely they would conceive again, but even if they did another miscarriage was more than likely to happen.

But here they were. Three years into their marriage with a newborn son, proving all the doctors and specialists wrong. They were able to conceive and had a boy nine months later.

Sakura had desperately wanted a son. She always wanted to have a little boy to take care of. Being a pediatrician, Sakura had a lot of experience with little boys, and it made her want one more than anything when she was pregnant. Sasuke didn't care either way, he was just happy to finally be a father.

"You were a surprise, Sanosuke." Sasuke couldn't help it. He had to smile when Sanosuke yawned and started shifting, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Sanosuke was a major surprise. Sakura hadn't been feeling well for nearly two weeks, and Sasuke suggested that maybe, _maybe_, she was pregnant, but Sakura laughed at him at first, before she started thinking about it and realized it was a possibility. She took a home test that came up negative, but she still scheduled an appointment with her doctor for the next day, where it was confirmed that she was, in fact, pregnant. Sasuke was with her when it was confirmed, and didn't find it the least bit surprising when his wife started crying out of sheer joy.

Sakura's pregnancy was full of ups and downs. She had been sick in bed for the first trimester, and placed on bed rest in the middle of her second trimester. Her doctor wanted to make sure everything would go well, knowing how badly the two wanted to have this baby. She did everything she could to help Sakura through her pregnancy, especially when Sakura ended up diagnosed with gestational diabetes.

Everything worked out perfectly in the end, obviously, as they now had their son and he was perfectly healthy. Sakura's emotions had been haywire ever since she found out she was pregnant, and that didn't stop even a day after she had given birth. She hadn't randomly burst into tears yet, but Sasuke was expecting it to happen at any moment.

"Hey."

Sasuke barely looked over his shoulder at Sakura, who came up beside him and gave a smile. "Hey."

"How was he?"

"Quiet. He slept the whole time."

Sakura laughed, nodding as Sasuke handed Sanosuke over to her. "I did feed him right before I got in the shower... I bet it put him to sleep."

"Probably." Sasuke followed Sakura back to her hospital bed and took the chair right beside it while she adjusted her hold on Sanosuke. "Do you need to sleep? I'll take care of him it you do."

Sakura just shook her head, giving Sasuke a smile. "I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry."

He nodded, still looking at her. "Thank you."

"I should be saying that to you." Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who returned it.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OH GOSH, I AM SO FREAKING FAR BEHIND. ;-;  
I'm so sorry. The death of my laptp did not help. I am trying to get everything for the rest of SasuSaku month together. I'm getting a laptop from a friend of mine next week, so, I will be able to continue working on fanfics and everything.

That's all I have to say. Please enjoy this, and I will, hopefully, have Day 6 for you tomorrow.

**edit:** holy cow, there were a lot of errors. 0.0


	6. Baby-sitting

**Baby-sitting**

* * *

When Team 7 were Genin, they had to do a number of missions that both Naruto and Sasuke disliked. The main ones Sasuke disliked were baby-sitting. It wasn't that he hated babies or young children, what he hated was the crying. Every single time the parents for the child or children they were watching left, the little ones would burst into tears and seemed like they would never stop.

Until Sakura got a hold of them, that is. When she knew the child wouldn't stop crying until their mother got home, Sakura, if the child was old enough, would get to eye level with them and try to help them calm down, usually by offering them something they could have later on if they were good. When the child was under a year, Sakura would pick them up and start to calm them down with soothing words and rocking them in her arms. She may have been only thirteen at this time, but Sakura had a very mother-like attitude when they were baby-sitting.

"It's ok, little one. Your mommy will be back soon." Sakura continued bouncing the two-month-old red haired boy in her arms, hoping he would calm down. "Shh, shh...it's ok."

The little boy, named Harue, had started crying the very second his mother walked out the door to go grocery shopping. It had been nearly half an hour and he still hadn't calmed down. Naruto had run off claiming he had something important to do and left Sasuke and Sakura to take care of the baby on their own. Sasuke was not the least best amused. Being left alone with Sakura and a crying baby was not his ideal mission.

"All right, see?" Sasuke watched as Sakura looked at Harue, who had finally calmed down, and gave him a smile. "Everything is all right, Harue. Your momma will be back soon and then it'll be ok."

Harue gurgled and reached up for Sakura's bangs, getting a tight hold and pulling, making her yelp. Sasuke wanted to laugh, but remembered how Sakura and Naruto laughed when a three-month-old did the same to him last week.

Sakura easily got Harue to release her hair and moved over beside Sasuke with him. "Here, you hold him for a bit!"

"Sakura-"

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Naruto abandoned us, Kakashi sent us to do this mission without a word, and I think you should help a little bit more than sitting there and watching! How about you feed him? I can get his bottle and you can feed him."

"...fine..."

"Great!" Sakura smiled as she carefully handed Harue over to Sasuke and ran off to the kitchen to get the bottle together.

Harue stared up at Sasuke who wsa trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Man, why couldn't this have been a different mission? I'm sick of baby-sitting..."

Harue let out another gurgle, before clapping his hands and giggling. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, wishing Sakura would come back soon.

"Here! Make sure you hold him correctly!" Sakura was still smiling when she came back and handed Harue's bottle over to Sasuke, before sitting down beside him and making sure he was holding the boy correctly. "You're doing really well!"

"These missions have been practice..."

"For the future, right?" Sakura's smile grew when Sasuke nodded. She knew it was unlikely he meant her, but a girl could dream, right? "I think you'll be a great dad one day..."

Sakura didn't miss the way Sasuke's face got red at her statement as he nodded, not saying a word. Harue was still staring up at Sasuke, making hicupping sounds every now and then.

"You..."

"Hm?"

"You'll... be a great mother one day..."

She blinked, not expecting to receive a compliment, but still smiled.

"Thank you." _I do hope, though, that it will be to our children that I'm a good mother, and you a wonderful father, Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Originally was supposed to be Sasuke baby-sitting his and Sakura's kids, but I changed it. :D

THE LAPTOP MY FRIEND GAVE ME IS HERE. :'D I will be back to writing once I get home. :3 (no way i'll be able to catch up for sasusaku month, but i'll get it done!)

I will see you all tomorrow! :)


	7. The Deep End

**The Deep End**

* * *

Sakura didn't know how it happened or when, but by the time she paid attention, her crush on Sasuke had turned into full on love. She didn't love him for his looks, anyone that said that would be lying.

Sakura loved Sasuke for being himself.

Even now, three years after he left and he had gone so far off the deep end into darkness. There was no way for her to stop loving him, it was impossible. No one would ever make her stop, not even Sasuke.

Sakura knew that saying this to anyone form Konoha could cause them to stare at her in shock, all because of what went down at The Land of Iron. Sasuke was so far in darkness, Sakura knew, that he had no earthly idea what was going on. He felt like everyone was against him and only wanted to kill him, not to help.

Sakura did want to help, but she knew she had gone about it the wrong way. Killing him wouldn't have helped anyone, especially Sasuke. There was no way to deny that. If Sakura had succeeded and killed Sasuke, no one would really be at peace.

_That's why…_

Sakura's shock when Sasuke appeared on the battlefield, on _their side_, was hidden so well, that no one could see it. Not even Sasuke.

_This time, I **will** save you, Sasuke-kun. I will pull you out of the darkness… with everyone's help._

Sakura knew the darkness couldn't keep a forever hold on Sasuke. Everyone just had to break through it, and maybe he would come out all right in the end.

Maybe everything could be normal.

Because no matter how far off the deep end Sasuke went into the darkness, Sakura would be there waiting for him. Arms open wide with a smile.

_Welcome back, Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** IT'S SHORT, I KNOW.  
I'll try and write the next one today and post it.

HAVING A LAPTOP AGAIN IS NICE. :3 I can actually write on this one without slamming down on the space bar. xD

I'll see you guys with the next update~


	8. Accidents Happen

**Accidents Happen**

* * *

Sasuke enjoyed training with Sakura. After he came back to Konoha once the war ended, he was placed on probation but was still able to train if he wanted to. Sakura almost always ended up being the one Sasuke went to when he wanted to train. Seeing her on the battlefield proved to him that she was so longer weak or 'useless', as some people put it. Sakura was more than strong enough to hold her own in battle and was going to be a great training partner in the future.

And he was right. At the moment, the two were in the middle of training and Sakura was doing very well, just like Sasuke knew she would. Sakura had thrown numerous punches and hit Sasuke a few times, while he counted on his kunai and shuriken with a few ninjutsu.

Sakura kept moving farther and farther back as Sasuke shot fireballs at her, and she knew she was getting a little too close to the river nearby. She was fairly sure that if they kept moving like this she would fall in, and right before she had a shift at the hospital to deal with.

Sakura aimed another punch at Sasuke, though he dodged easily before sending another fireball at Sakura, who backed up an inch too far.

Sasuke only watched as Sakura fall into the river and let out a frustrated yell, throwing her arms down and making water splash everywhere. After a minute of staring at Sakura who just stared back, Sasuke started laughing.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sakura shot a glare at Sasuke who shook his head.

"It was… an accident, Sakura."

"Help me out of here!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke nodded and stuck his hand out for her to grab.

Instead of moving to stand up, Sakura pulled back and made Sasuke fall into the water as well.

"Sakura!"

Said girl gave a smile. "Accidents happen, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a lot later than it should be, sorry.  
I'm going to try and post three chapters tonight, and maybe through the rest of this week in an attempt to finish quickly.

(i learned tonight that i can't make rice krispie treats. :()


	9. Bugs

Bugs

* * *

Keiko Uchiha is three-years-old. She has pink hair, though it's a shade darker than her mother's, and bright green eyes, making her almost an exact copy of Sakura. Keiko loves the water and loves taking baths each night. She doesn't have a problem getting in and out by herself, though Sakura or Sasuke are always close by to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

The only problem Keiko has when she takes a bath is when a spider shows up in the bathtub. Even the tiniest of spiders will have the small child in tears and running for Sasuke to come and kill it right away.

"Bath, bath!" Keiko shouted while Sakura nodded, carrying the three-year-old into the bathroom and setting her in the bathtub.

"Now, can you be good while I help Sanosuke get ready for bed?"

Keiko nodded, waving when Sakura left.

"Umm…. Ducky!" the little girl giggled as she grabbed her rubber duck from the side of the bathtub, dropping it in before noticing a very small spider where her duck had been.

Keiko blinked as it moved, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy!"

Receiving no response, Keiko yelled again, and still got nothing.

The spider moved just a little bit closer, and Keiko started crying. "Momma, momma! Spider!"

"Keiko, it's ok! It's a tiny one." Sakura gave Keiko a smile, even though her daughter still cried until Sakura finally killed it. "There you go! All better, right?"

Keiko opened her eyes, looking at the spot, and nodded. "Better…"

"Good! See, momma can killed spiders just as well as daddy can, right?"

"Mm-hm!"


	10. Recipe

Recipe

* * *

Sakura willing admits that, although she's bad at it, she loves to cook. Having been raised to be a Kunoichi the majority of her life, she never took a cooking class or learned how to cook from her mother. Sakura was far too busy with her training, missions, and hospital work to care how to learn.

Until she got married and had two kids, that is. After her daughter was born, Sakura decided she _had_ to learn how to cook, there was no point in putting it off anymore. She had a family to care for now, and she couldn't very well let Sasuke do _all_ the cooking anymore. It ahd worked before Sanosuke and Keiko were born, but now that they were here, and both growing so quickly that their appetites were quite hard to suppress and they almost constantly needed something to eat or snack on.

"Can you teach me how to make this?"

Sasuke barely made it in the door before Sakura showed up in front of him with a recipe card in her hand.

"...I _can_...but that doesn't mean I _will_."

Sakura shot Sauske a glare while he smirked. "Fine. _Will_ you teach how to make this?" Sakura didn't even try to stop her happy squeal when Sasuke nodded.

"Why? We both know you're awful at cooking."

"Because. Tomorrow is Keiko's birthday and she wants to eat this. I want to make it for her, ok?"

"Sakura, I can't teach you how to make something so complex in half a day!"

"You were able to make it in an hour last month!"

"Because I've made it before!"

Sakura, although she was almost twenty-eight, stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, while Sasuke shook his head.

"You're insane. Go... get the ingredients out of the fridge and I'll _try_ to teach you..."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Sasuke did nothing but roll his eyes when Sakura kissed his cheek and ran off to the kitchen.

_What have I just agreed to?_


	11. Classified

Classified

* * *

"Sanosuke, be careful!"

Two-year-old Sanosuke barely looked over his shoulder at his mother before he ducked under a table. Having to sit through a terribly _boring_ baby shower for his unborn younger sibling wasn't fun at all. Sanosuke was ready to go upstairs and take a nap, but Sakura and Sasuke were too busy dealing with everyone at the party to take him upstairs.

"Sanosuke is so cute, Sakura."

"He seems very active!"

"He should be!"

"I hope he likes his little sibling…"

Sanosuke pouted to himself, sitting cross legged with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't really care that he was going to get a little sibling. His cousin Reyke was three years older than him, and had two younger siblings. Reyke had, jokingly, complained to Sanosuke that little siblings were nothing but trouble, and that worried Sanosuke.

He figured that, once the new baby was born, he would lose his parents attention and be left alone all the time.

_I don't want a little sibling._

When the table cloth was lifted up, Sanosuke blinked and tried to make his eyes adjust quickly to the light, before realizing it was Sasuke who had lifted the table cloth.

"You gonna come out and be with everyone? Or will I have to drag you out, Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke continued to pout while Sasuke sighed, taking a hold of Sanosuke's hand leading him out from under the table, picking him up and taking him upstairs.

Sasuke had a thought about why Sanosuke kept running off and hiding, but wasn't sure if he was right.

"Sanosuke, are you happy that you're going to be a big brother?"

Sanosuke pulled his head away from Sasuke's shoulder, shaking his head, making Sasuke nod. He figured that was it.

"I didn't think you would be. Nobody asked you about it, huh?"

Sasuke shook his head again, setting Sanosuke on the floor in his bedroom and getting down beside him.

"I know. It doesn't sound fun, and I bet Reyke doesn't make it sound any better." Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering just what the heck his brother and sister-in-law were teaching their oldest.

"Everything will be fine, Sanosuke. Your mother and I will never forget you, all right?"

Sanosuke blinked, staring at Sasuke, unsure if he was serious.

"Here, why don't I tell you some 'classified' information that your mother doesn't even know, eh?" Sasuke put air quotes around the word 'classified' but still smiled when Sanosuke nodded. "Your sibling? It's a girl."

Sanosuke blinked once more, before smiling and giggling. "Sister?"

"Yes, but don't tell your mother. She would hate me if she found out."

Sanosuke nodded, reaching up at Sasuke. "Nap?"

"Sure, I'll put you down for your nap."

"Love you, dada…"

Sasuke's smile softened. "I love you too, Sanosuke."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know if you've noticed (someone probably has) but I'm focusing more on Sasuke and Sakura's family than their romantic relationship. I'm adding in romance when I can, but, I like to focus more on their family. :3


	12. Chasing a Dream

Chasing a Dream

* * *

"Mama, I wanna be an ANBU!"

"I want be doctor!"

Sakura can't do anything else but laugh at Sanosuke and Keiko's declarations. After the three-year-old and seventeen-month-old learned what their parents' did for a living, the two immediately decided to pick one and make that their future goal.

"So, Sanosuke wants to be like daddy, and Keiko wants to be like mommy?"

"Mm-hm!" The two nodded, looking excited about their decisions.

"Well," Sakura picked up Keiko who giggled. "I guess we'll see what happens, huh?"

+!+

"Mom, look! I did it!"

Keiko ran into the kitchen, almost bumping into Sakura with a squirrel in her arms. Sakura knew her fourteen-year-old daughter had been practicing her healing techniques on small animals she found that had been hurt, and had likely healed the squirrel she had in her hands.

"Let me see."

Keiko nodded, holding out the squirrel as Sakura looked it over. "It had a sprained paw and I healed it, mom!"

Sakura smiled, nodding, before going to the door and letting the squirrel out. "You did very well, Keiko!"

"Do you think I'll be a good doctor like you, mama?"

"Absolutely!" Sakura laughed as Keiko smiled and nodded, running back outside to find more animals to heal.

_My kids are amazing…_

After telling Sakura what their dreams were, Sanosuke and Keiko had been pushing themselves to reach their goals as soon as possible. When Sanosuke got old enough, he spent most of his time training with Sasuke and learning all the jutsu he could. At the moment, he was a sixteen-year-old Jonin who was working his way to becoming an ANBU.

Keiko had recently turned fourteen and was getting constant medical training from Sakura, learning how to heal anything from a small animal to an actual person.

"Mama! Satomi fell! She cut her knee open!"

"I'll fix it, mom!"

Sakura couldn't help it. She had to smile as Keiko ran into the backyard and started healing four-year-old Satomi's knee while ten-year-old Keiji just watched in complete awe.

_I love them all… I think Sasuke and I actually did pretty well._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for Sasuke not actually being present in this one. He will be in the next one, I promise.

If you'd like to have updates of when I can and can't update, or how another fanfic is coming along, you can go onto Facebook and find my page under Sasukeprismacolor - Fanfiction.

See you tomorrow~


	13. Fish Out of Water

Fish Out of Water

* * *

"You, my dear, look like a fish out of water."

"I feel like one…"

Sakura giggled, setting down the toddle in her arms and walking over to Sasuke, who was having massive trouble dressing their six-month-old daughter. They were getting ready to go to Naruto and Hinata's wedding, and Sakura had placed her husband in charge of dressing Keiko while she dressed three-year-old Sanosuke. Sasuke had yet to even try and put Keiko in such a fancy, frilly dress, and was having a hard time doing so.

"I want to know _why_ they thought it was a good idea for a six-month-old to be their flower girl…"

"They thought it would be cute, Sasuke-kun. And I agree!"

Keiko looked at Sakura, blinking, before bursting out in giggles and clapping.

"Keiko, you'll be the cutest little flower girl ever!" Sakura picked Keiko up and gave her a hug, making her daughter laugh even more. "Do you want me to dress her?"

Sasuke nodded, watching Sakura as she dressed Keiko in the frilly pink dress Hinata had picked out for her. Sasuke knew he wasn't cut out to care for a small girl, even Keiko was his daughter. He had never learned how to easily and painlessly put a dress on her. Keiko always threw a fit when Sasuke tried to, but when Sakura did it she was as calm as could be.

"And there we go! All ready to be a pretty little flower girl."

Keiko blinked while Sakura smiled and put her shoes on. The little girl cooed and let her mother put her shoes on, before reaching over to Sasuke, begging him to pick her up.

"All right, I'll carry you."

When he did, Keiko smiled and giggled slightly, burying her face in his neck and trying to fall asleep.

"Well, at least she gets her nap before the ceremony, huh?"

"Mm-hm."

Sanosuke looked between his parents, stopping at Sakura and pulling on her skirt. "We go now?"

"Yes, we can go now!"


	14. Our First Place

Our First Place

* * *

Sakura was twenty-four and Sasuke was twenty-three when their son, Sanosuke, was born. Unfortunately, they had yet to buy the house they were looking at in time, mainly because Sanosuke came along nearly three weeks too early, right before they had been approved to buy the place.

Now, Sanosuke was nearly a month old and they had finally gotten themselves moved into the place, their first house, which Sakura was convinced would become the forever home she had envisioned as a little girl. She just knew that their children, however many they had whether it be three or six, would be allowed to grow up in the perfect home, where they would take their first steps before they start sprinting down the halls and where they would hear numerous complaints of someone taking too long in the bathroom or taking someone's toy without asking.

She was looking forward to all of it, and was sure Sasuke was too, even if he just rolled his eyes at her when she talked about it.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, giving her husband a smile before looking to the month old boy in her arms. "I'm showing Sanosuke the house… I know he's not really going to take it in right now, but at least he'll have seen it!"

Sasuke just shook his head while Sakura smiled. "I have to go see Naruto about some mission he has for me. I'll be back soon, all right?"

Sakura nodded, barely taking note when she heard the door close as she went back to showing Sanosuke everything and anything.

"See, this is going to be your playroom, Sanosuke. When you get bigger, daddy and I will play with you whenever we can, ok?"

Sanosuke blinked, yawning as he stared at Sakura, listening but obviously quite tired. Sakura laughed, taking Sanosuke into the next room while sidestepping all the boxes they had left to unpack.

"This is your room, sweetie. You'll sleep here and I'll always come in here when you need me, and I know Sasuke-kun will too."

The month-old boy's eyes looked around quickly, trying to take in anything and everything that was in his room. The gray elephants that were on the wall looked like blobs of color on a large splash of yellow that covered the walls.

"Now, one more room and we can take a nap, all right?" Sakura hugged Sanosuke closer and kissed his forehead, taking him into the room connected to his. "This is mommy and daddy's room. If you ever need us and can't find us, we'll probably be in here. Your dad and I talk a lot, a lot more than we did before you were born, and we'll talk to you about _anything_ you need to know, Sanosuke. OK? So, don't be afraid to come get us or call for us, all right?"

Sakura giggled as Sanosuke yawned, snuggling into her arms as she got into hers and Sasuke's bed, lying down with Sanosuke on her. "You can sleep now, sweetie. I'll tell you more when you're bigger."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two chapters because I LOVE YOU ALL, and I got some writing done today. :3


	15. Grounded

Grounded

* * *

Sasuke has been prone to running away for a long time. After the massacre he wanted nothing more than to run away and hide somewhere no one could find him. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Uchiha district anymore. It was too painful to think about, and Sasuke did everything he could to stay away from the place, even after he had come back to Konoha after being gone nearly four years.

Sasuke was still prone to this when he was twenty-one. He had been back in the village for about six years, and, after forcing her to wait and wait, was finally marrying Sakura. He knew he had made her wait much too long, and decided that it was time to put a stop to the waiting and marry her (and, no, it wasn't because her father had threatened him to hurry up and stop making his daughter suffer). On their wedding day, Sasuke wanted to runaway again, just leave and not deal with this. He knew they should've just eloped when he asked her to marry him.

The second he saw her, however, the feeling wanting to run and hide and not do this, was gone. Sakura and her father weren't even half way down the aisle when she, very obviously, started crying. For a second, Sasuke thought _she_ was going to run and leave him alone, but the smile she held, even with the tears, proved him wrong.

Sakura had kept Sasuke grounded and away from those wants and feelings of wanting to run away for the first year of their marriage. When she told him she was pregnant, Sasuke's want and feelings to run came back, shocking him. He never expected to feel that way when it came to him and Sakura starting their family. They had talked about it multiple times, and yet he was terrified at the notion, the mere idea of becoming a father scared him and he just wanted to run. Sakura could tell right away that something was wrong, and she asked Sauske about it.

_"I want to run... but I know I can't, therefore I won't."_

Sakura was confused at that, but then realized he was talking about the baby, and she tried her best to help him with it, tried to get him away from those feelings, but even Sasuke knew that it wasn't going to happen right away. Probably not even until their child was born.

That was exactly what happened. Their 5 lb, 10 oz son was set in his arms immediately, and Sasuke even wondered why he wanted to run in the first place. Sasuke was able to take time that night to bond with the baby boy, who they had named Sanosuke, and decided that those feelings were unneeded. There was no reason for him to feel nervous and have the want to run away, not with Sakura and their newborn to keep him grounded.

_"I'm not leaving you or your mother, Sanosuke, I promise. I'm never going to let those feelings come back. Not with you and your mother to keep me grounded."_


End file.
